


Shake of His Head

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, NSFW GIF, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam x Reader, PWP





	Shake of His Head

At first, you were worried you were going to suffocate or smush Sam’s face.  But once he encouraged you enough, you realized the hunter could take care of himself.

And frankly, his tongue was so magical that it made you forget about ever worrying.

Your hips slid back and forth, pussy lips moving from his nose to his chin and back.  You were sure that Sam’s face was covered in your slick, but neither of you cared.

You could watch, as you moved, his cock bouncing on its own, obviously interested in what was happening.  With every slide of his tongue into your folds, you moaned wantonly.  Another time you might have been embarrassed by the sounds you were making, but right now you didn’t care.

Sam’s mouth was heavenly.

He brought one hand up, the hand covered in a bandage from the last hunt that you’d somewhat tied to the bedpost for even more play, to grab your hip and hold you down.  You let him, his nose rubbing into your pussy and his tongue on your clit.

You could die happy, right now, you were sure.

With just a few more sucks and a shake of his head, you were coming on his face, your whole body shaking with the orgasm.  Sam worked you through it, his tongue lazily lapping at your juices.


End file.
